Pahunako City
Pahunako City was a metropolis on Kadilon. Location Pahunako City was in eastern Kadilon, built on an inland bay. It stretched several miles inland. The main areas within it were the Financial District, the Entertainment District, the Eight Towers, the Residential District, Memorial Park, The Forges, and the Slums. Most, but certainly not all, buildings in each district matched the district "theme". For example, companies were located in the Residential District, apartment blocks were present in the Entertainment District, and so on. Financial District The Financial District of Pahunako City was where the primary stock exchange was located. Many prominent businesses were located here, and the SubJet hub was on the border of the Financial District and The Forges. Executives whose offices were higher up often were ludicrously wealthy, and had perhaps the best view in the city. Financial District buildings almost always were taller than any other sector except the Residential District and some of the Eight Towers. Hotels often were built here to serve employees on business trips. It is not an understatement to say this was the hub of the entire city. Notable Buildings *The Golden Kanohi *SubJet Hub Entertainment District Located west of the Financial District was the Entertainment Distict. Workers from other districts would come here for a break from their job. Theaters, restaurants, shops, and other venues were available, and at Destiny Square, an enormous plasma-screen TV carried advertisements, news, and live broadcasting. The convenient location of the Entertainment District between the Residential District, Financial District and The Forges made it a popular choice for people in search of recreation. Residential District North of the Financial District was the upscale, yet not posh, Residential District. Many citizens could afford the life in the Residential District, which was considered very secure, with good access to basic amenities. Cleanliness was very high here, and several parks and many schools were scattered across the area. The skyscrapers here often were medium to tall in height, although in the center of the district, they exceeded even the height of many Financial District buildings. As with the Financial District, higher floors were more expensive to live on, but offered a far superior view to the lower floors. Memorial Park Between the Financial, Residential, and Entertainment Districts was Memorial Park. It was designated around 250 years before the Jacidax Lordship took over Kadilon in honor of the many heroes who had ensured that all people of Kadilon could enjoy security and happiness in the future. However, after the Lordship takeover, Jacidax re-dedicated the park to himself. The park possessed a huge canopy of trees, some even the size of smaller skyscrapers. It was based on a circle design, and the park easily became the most popular recreation venue in Pahunako City. Eight Towers Ko-Matoran always preferred privacy and quiet, so even before Memorial Park was created, residents of the city constructed eight towers just north of the Residential District as an enclave for this sensitive population. The towers remained the tallest structures in the city even after countless other skyscrapers were built. Temples, observatories, schools and museums predominated in the Eight Towers area, and an artificial mist was generated in the air above the streets. Archives of knowledge were stored here, and this information was used by various scientists including Apsho, whose laboratory was located here. In fact, the tower he worked from was renamed after him. Notable Buildings *Science Guild The Forges South of the bay the city was built around was The Forges, the main industrial zone in Pahunako City. A narrow strip of land at the end of the bay connected it with the Financial District, and here the SubJet Hub was located on the border. Pollution was kept relatively low on the parts of the district bordering the bay, but in the south many buildings coughed up smog, which was blown by trade winds into the Slums. In general, many Ta-Matoran found work here in various forges. Weaponsmiths, blacksmiths, mask-makers, and general factories were primary businesses here. Slums In the far south of The Forges, pollution caused a layer of somg to build up. Many residents lived here in poverty, and crime was greatly magnified among its residents. Often, people were forced to live in crowded shanties in garbage-filled streets. SubJet stopped here, but few people from other districts ever got off here. In the walls of the SubJet corridors, graffiti was a common sight, and the section between stations J85 and N26, both in the Slums, became known as "Graffiti Hall" to outsiders. Upper- and middle-class residents tried to avoid the Slums if at all possible, and security was virtually nonexistant in this area. History Pahunako City was designed around 1,000 BGC, and quickly it became the largest city on Kadilon. Eventually, it became clear that it was necessary to build upwards to sustain the ever-growing population, and several skyscrapers were built in the Residential District. The current system of districts emerged by 450 AGC, and the city became the head of the Republic that ruled Kadilon at the time. Several generations later, by 700 AGC, the Golden Kanohi, the most luxurious hotel in Pahunako City, was built by Zeff's ancestors. During the events of Rebel Destiny, several Hahnah Clan fugitives from the Lordship dueled the bounty hunter Decoy aboard their hover speeder in the heart of the Entertainment District. Decoy eventually was forced off the speeder and plummeted to the ground several hundred feet below, but Camkoh, a Lordship soldier, gained a surrender out of them. SubJet The main mass transit in Pahunako City was SubJet, a subterranean, plasma-powered craft that was invented around 800 AGC. Its hub was located in the city's Business District, on the border with The Forges. Numerous stations were located throughout the city, but only one was in the Eight Towers due to the Ko-Matoran's preference of privacy. SubJet was propelled with twin plasma jets out of the rear of a SubJet train. The plasma being expelled from so forcibly caused the train to move forward at a high speed. However, this caused hazardous plasma to accumulate on the ground, forcing cleaning trains to periodically suck up the waste. Cleaning trains were operated by remote control from the SubJet hub. Trivia *Pahunako City is heavily based off Coruscant from Star Wars, as well as New York City. Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Zeveron Universe Category:User:Nuju of Ice Category:Rebel Destiny Category:Zeveron Continuity